In the Fiber Optic Guided Missile (FOG-M) and other Fiber Optic Guided Vehicles (FOG-V'S), the fiber optic dispenser is a critical component. The fiber optic dispenser, once fabricated, must be able to retain its original, wound configuration during the storage period prior to actual use which period can be as long as 10 years. Application of adhesive on the fiber as it is wound onto the bobbin helps keep the fiber in its wound configuration during the storage period and makes subsequent payout smooth.
Current state-of-the-art adhesive application technology used for FOG-M/FOG-V fiber dispenser fabrication includes manual over-spray, squirt stream/flooding, on-line fiber die coating, off-line pre-applied coating and hybrid fiber coating. However, each of these processes has some limitations that affect fabrication parameters, automation capability and subsequent dispenser performance. A few of the major limitations are: inconsistent flow-rate control due to operator dependence and flow irregularity which result in inconsistent adhesive coating on the fiber, requirement for high percentage of solvent dilution for adhesive application and the difficulty of dressing crossover patterns during winding.